


All the things you make me feel

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Heartbreak, clarke the party animal, healing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Raven share an ex-boyfriend and also a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the things you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> How do commas work in English, I have no idea. Also like grammar? Pfff. I am hopeless today but needed to write this so like.. sorry.   
> No beta, again, because I lack friends who 1) have better knowledge of the language and 2) have time to deal with my shit.

Raven is hurt. 

She's hurt and broken and _furious_. She can feel her nails digging into the skin of her palms inside of her fists and she can see that she's shaking. She is sad, too. Finding out your boyfriend and first love have been cheating on you doesn't make you exactly happy. 

She looks at the crying blonde – Clarke. Despite being so hurt and fucking angry, when she saw the utterly devastated look on Clarke's face back in Finn's flat, Raven knew the girl wouldn't make it back home all alone. She also knew that it's not Clarke's fault that Finn didn't have the balls to tell her he loves her more like a sister than a girlfriend and it's not her fault he decided the best choice was to cheat on her. So Raven took Clarke to her own apartment and now there are tears on her kitchen table and also in Clarke's cup of tea. She's a sobbing mess and yet she manages to look somehow beautiful. Her cheeks are red and her lips deep dark colour and her hair falls in waves into her face. If it was another universe or another life without a boy linking them so painfully, Raven thinks she would be into her. It's a shame, really.

Clarke sniffs. "I didn't... I had no... He-"

"Clarke." Raven reaches out but then stops before she can touch her.

"I would never..." More sobbing.

"Clarke, stop," she grabs her arm and strokes her thumb over soft skin. Then there are two blue oceans staring at her and she squeezes her arm. 

"It's not your fault."

Raven is sad but she has no tears to cry. So she doesn't and after Clarke is sleeping soundly on her couch Raven goes to her bedroom and punches the wall until her knuckles start bleeding. She tears apart every printed picture of them and she screams into her pillow.

(In the morning Clarke takes her hands, treats her wounds and Raven learns she studied pre-med before switching schools and studying art instead. She also learns Clarke's hands are soft and delicate.)

 

Raven is wondering. She's wondering and _curious_. 

She and Clarke sometimes bump into each other in the café or on the campus. They are friendly, no resentment between them. They usually chat for a while before going their own separate ways.

Then they meet at a party. Raven finds out that Clarke is a wild one. She watches her dance on the table, happy drunk and she thinks she knows why. She watches her dance like there's no tomorrow and a few unsuccessful attempts of her friends to get her off that table. She laughs. 

Raven doesn't drink but if she did she'd be as drunk as Clarke is.

Clarke spots her some time later, once she finally gets off the table. She flings herself at Raven and hugs her, tight. 

"Hi, Raven." 

There's still a bit of pain in her eyes, hidden, lurking. But Clarke is smiling so wide now and her cheeks are flushed and god, she's beautiful.

"You look good." Raven smiles as Clarke's blush grows darker. 

The blonde links their hands and pulls Raven into the crowd of drunk students. "Let's dance."

 

Raven kind of always knew she was into girls. There were hints and rare crushes but she never went into details. Mostly she didn't care. She had Finn. But now she doesn't and oh boy she had now idea how _much_ into girls she is.

Clarke dances like her life depends on it. She's so close and hot and she smells so good and Raven thinks for a split second that maybe she shouldn't be doing this. That she should be angry because Finn is gone partly because of Clarke, but then she thinks _no, fuck that_. It wasn't her fault.

 

There's still a chorus of _sorry, sorry, sorry_ in the way Clarke looks at her, touches her. But there's _it's fine_ and _what if_ in response as Raven smiles at her and touches her back.

 

They're walking hand in hand, fingers intertwined, through empty streets and the night is warm. It can be like three in the morning but who the fuck cares. They walk in silence and it's good. Raven feels comfortable.

They end up at Raven's place and she tucks the blonde in her own bed and takes the couch for a change. Her back might protest in the morning but she doesn't care.

 

Raven just wants to fucking sleep. Very, very much. But there's weight next to her and... is that coffee? 

She cracks one eye open and looks at the smiling blonde. Clarke's hair is a fucking mess and it looks ridiculously adorable. 

"Good morning," she says sweetly and totally inappropriate for someone who drank so much last night and went to sleep at 4 am.

"Why aren't you throwing up all over the place?" Raven groans as she tries to sit up. Her brace is on the floor and she leaves it there, not planning to get up anytime soon.

"Please," Clarke smirks. "I can hold my liquor." 

"Obviously." Raven nods. Then points at the plate on the coffee table. "That for me?" 

"Yeah. I didn't know what you like so I went with the basic." She smiles. "Also you're out of pretty much everything so..."

Raven laughs. "Thanks. And right now I like you because I wasn't made breakfast in years." 

Clarke smiles, soft, and then she's shifting forward and suddenly her lips are on Raven's and all she can think is _finally_.

It seems like years until they finally pull apart and Clarke is smiling and Raven is too and it feels like being set free.

"You should brush your teeth." 

"Says the one whose breath still smells like vodka."

Clarke gasps, offended. "It does not!" 

And Raven just laughs and laughs and it feels fucking great.


End file.
